Knockout
Knockout ist die vierundzwanzigste Episode der dritten Staffel von Castle. Als der profesionelle Attentäter Hal Lockwood bei einer Anhörung vor Gerichtdie Flucht ergreift, beginnt Kate Beckett sofort mit den Ermittlungen. Castle und das Team findet jedoch bald Hinweise auf eine weitere Schlüsselfigur, die nicht nur mit Lockwoods Flucht und Johannas Mord zu tun hat, sondern auch Kontakte zur Polizei hat. Handlung Castle kommt freudig ins Revier und stellt Esposito und Ryan die Graphic Novel zu seinem Derrick-Storm-Buch "Deadly Storm" vor. Beckett ist derweil im Gefängnis und will Lockwood besuchen. Doch der Wärter muss ihr mitteilen, dass Lockwood in den offenen Bereich verlegt wurde. Beckett ist entsetzt, denn nun kann Lockwood sich an der Person rächen, die noch von den Morden Bescheid weiß: Gary McCallister. Der Auftragskiller macht dann auch genau das, lässt sich nach vollzogener Tat jedoch anstandslos abführen. Beckett ist davon überzeugt, dass es kein Zufall war, dass Lockwood verlegt worden ist. Sie lässt Esposito und Ryan die Personen ermitteln, die dazu autorisiert sind, eine Verlegung anzuordnen. Castle und Beckett sind bei der Anhörung von Lockwood dabei, doch etwas kommt ihnen merkwürdig vor. Plötzlich springen drei Cops auf, werfen eine Blendgranate und fliehen mit Lockwood in einem Helicopter. Ryan hat sich die Telefongespräche von Lockwood angehört, jedoch wird nur bei einem der Anrufe gesprochen. Darin wird besprochen, eine Mission weiterzuführen. Lockwood soll somit noch eine weitere Person umbringen, die Informationen hat. Castle hat die Idee, dass es einen dritten Polizisten geben muss. Montgomery ist besorgt und lässt Beckett von Polizisten beschatten, damit sie sicher ist. Zudem ordnet er Ryan und Esposito an, Lockwood zu töten, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu haben. Der Flucht-Helicopter wird unterdessen gefunden, doch alle DNA-Beweise wurden vernichtet. Castle sieht sich Zuhause die Bilder der toten Johanna Beckett an und unterhält sich mit Alexis, als es an der Tür klingelt. Jim Beckett steht davor. Er macht sich Sorgen um seine Tochter und teilt Castle mit, dass er sich darauf verlässt, dass dieser auf Kate aufpasst. Ihm ist bewusst, dass Kate Rick mag und diese Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Ryan hat derweil die Gefängniswärter überprüft und dabei ist eine Person aufgefallen: Chuck Ryker, der Mann, der Beckett jede Woche zu Lockwood gebracht hat. Er hat eine hohe Summe Geld bekommen und ist nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Als die Polizisten Rykers Wohnung stürmen, ist dieser jedoch schon tot. Das Team verhört Rykers Arbeitskollegen, doch die können nur Positives über ihn sagen. Er hatte sogar vor, Beckett um ein Date zu bitten, hat sich jedoch nicht getraut. Beckett frustriert dies und sie ordnet dem Team an, die Daten immer und immer wieder zu überprüfen. Castle findet dabei Ungereimtheiten in einem der Berichte, der anscheinend manipuliert worden ist. Castle verlangt von Montgomery, dass er Beckett von dem Fall abzieht, weil es zu gefährlich wird. Doch er kann es nicht, weil Kate sich nicht davon abhalten lassen würde. Das hat sie schon nicht gemacht, als die beiden sich das erste Mal getroffen haben. Doch Montgomery meint, dass Castle Beckett davon überzeugen kann, den Fall ruhen zu lassen. Castle fährt zu Beckett und sagt ihr, dass sie aufhören soll. Aber sie will nicht und konfrontiert ihn mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen und ihrer Beziehung. Castle kontert mit Becketts Angst davor, was sein wird, wenn der Fall wirklich abgeschlossen ist. Daraufhin beendet Beckett die Partnerschaft mit Castle und schmeißt ihn aus ihrer Wohnung. Castle ist frustriert und hat ein nächtliches Gespräch mit seiner Mutter. Sie gibt ihm den Rat, keine Minute mehr zu verschwenden, sondern Kate endlich seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Kate geht unterdessen zu Mongomery und teilt ihm mit, dass sie Castle nicht mehr im Team haben will. Der Captain stimmt zu, teilt ihr jedoch mit, dass Castle Kate glücklich gemacht hat. Montgomery bekommt schließlich in seinem Haus Besuch von Lockwood. Dieser erinnert ihn daran, dass "er" enttäuscht ist. Der Deal war, dass Beckett solange am Leben bleibt, wie Montgomery sie unter Kontrolle hat, doch das ist nicht mehr der Fall. Montgomery soll Kate zum Helicopter-Hangar locken, ansonsten muss seine Familie sterben. Am Morgen verabschiedet sich Montgomery von seinen Töchtern und seiner Frau. Er holt Akten aus seinem Safe und verschickt sie per Post, dann lädt er seine Pistole und ruft Kate an, um sich mit ihr im Hangar zu treffen. Esposito und Ryan haben eine Person gefunden, die Informationen haben könnte, und suchen den Mann auf. Dort erfahren sie, dass Captain Roy Montgomery früher mit Raglan und McCallister als Anfänger zusammen gearbeitet hat. Montgomery ist der dritte Cop. Kate wartet auf Montgomery, als sie eine Nachricht von dem dritten Cop bekommt. Montgomery kommt zu ihr, bewaffnet. Montgomery versucht ihr alles zu erklären, wie er mit den korrupten Polizisten zusammengearbeitet und wie ihn das beeinflusst hat. Er wollte Kate beschützen, doch die will nur wissen, ob er ihre Mutter getötet hat. Es war nicht Montgomery, doch die Dinge, die die Cops getan haben, haben zu dem Mord geführt. Wer der Auftraggeber war, verrät er nicht. Montgomery wollte Lockwood mit Kate anlocken, doch diese will nicht gehen. Castle kommt dazu und trägt sie davon, als das Auto mit dem Killer auf den Flugplatz eintrifft. Castle hält sie davon ab, zu Montgomery zu laufen, als plötzlich Schüsse fallen. Lockwood steht über Montgomery, der mehrfach angeschossen ist. Mit letzter Kraft erschießt Montgomery Lockwood. Kate reißt sich von Castle los und rennt zu ihrem ehemaligen Boss. Bei Montgomerys Beisetzung trägt das Team und Castle den Sarg. Zuvor hat Kate ihnen noch eingeschärft, dass niemand erfährt, was Montgomery getan hat. Beckett hält die Grabrede als Castle im Hintergrund etwas blitzen sieht. Er will Kate noch warnen, als Schüsse fallen. Kate ist getroffen und liegt am Boden. Castle hält die Wunde und gesteht ihr seine Liebe, als sie ihre Augen schließt. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Max Martini als Hal Lockwood *Scott Paulin als Jim Beckett *Brian Goodman als Gary McCallister *Judith Scott als Evelyn Montgomery *Matt McTighe als Chuck Ryker *George Gerdes als Mike Yanavich *Malcolm Foster Smith als Dwight Haskell *Daniele Watts als Rebecca Montgomery *LaNiesha-Jopre Irvin als Mary Montgomery *Sean Blodgett als Avery Zussman *Priscilla Garita als Bridge Officer *Chris Gann als Falscher Cop 1 Soundtrack *"Fire On The Rooftop" - Uncle Lucius *"Suiting up for the Last Stand" (instrumental music) - Robert Duncan Trivia Kategorie:Episode S3 Kategorie:Episode